Roxanne "Roxxy" Mauden
Basic Information Name: '''Roxanne "Roxxy" Mauden '''Age: 22 Birthday: 'She usually celebrates it the first week of January '''Hometown: '''Lilycove, Hoenn '''Class: '''Trainer Appearance Roxxy is 140 lbs., about 5'10", and wiry, giving her the appearance of having gone through Willy Wonka's Taffy Puller. Her skin is pale, as she burns quickly in the sun and so makes a point of avoiding it whenever possible. Her hair is black and done in a short pixie cut, though it is starting to grow out a little funny. There is a bright red streak about an inch wide in bangs that sweep over her left eye. This streak is beginning to grow out, and one can just see the roots. Her facial structure is vaguely Irish, longer than it is wide, and made of sharp angles. She has a pointed chin and a short nose, set above thin lips and crooked teeth, and below thin, dark eyebrows. There is a small nick in the shape of a boomerang below her left eye. Her eyes themselves are electric blue, not unlike the neon signs above 24-hour general stores. Her left ear is pierced with one silver hoop, the right with two. As mentioned, Roxxy is thin, but nearly all muscle. She has longer fingers than average, and would have made a wonderful piano player in some other universe. As it is, the most her fingers do is occasionally lift Potions and Pokeballs from local stores. There is another scar across the knuckles of her right hand, a diagonal slash, from an ugly encounter with a wild Pidgeotto. There are more scars all over her body, especially her back, but her shirt covers these up. Roxxy has a shortish torso in comparison to her legs. Her posture is atrocious and she is often mistaken for a boy due to narrow hips and few curves. She wears plain, dark-colored shirts - sometimes with logos but more often just a straight color - that fit loosely over her frame. Roxxy's jeans were blue when she purchased them, but due to the abuse they take, are now only a few shades shy of gray, with frayed hems and torn-out knees. A seatbelt-style belt in black with a white curling design is the only thing keeping them from slipping down over her hips. Her shoes are practical black-and-blue running sneakers, the laces tucked underneath the tongue for minimum tripping risk. She keeps a gray sweatshirt with "Hoenn Police Academy" written on the back in cracked blue letters tied around her waist. Her bag is a simple drawstring knapsack in a light gray color with white braided cord. It looks handmade with large uneven seams and several patches where the fabric wasn't cut long enough. Inside it are some spare clothes, her pokemon, and a few other keepsakes (details in Items section). Roxxy usually wears it slung over only one shoulder, but with a tight enough grip that she doesn't worry to much about it being stolen. Personality Roxxy is, to put it mildly, stubborn as a Tauros. She tends to see things in black and white, although she has been working on perceiving the shades of gray in between. Her opinions are not easily changed, even if deep down she knows she is wrong. She also has a very short fuse and a bad tendency to not filter her thoughts before she says things. As a result, she has very few permanent friends. This does not trouble her too much; if need be, she can charm and weasel her way into almost anything. Having grown up alone did awful things to Roxxy's sense of trust. It is darn near impossible to gain even a little bit of Roxxy's trust, even though it may appear that she trusts someone. She is a very guarded person, and, at heart, an introvert. Large crowds make her increasingly nervous, and speaking to strangers is as terrifying to her as facing down an Ursaring. Over time, Roxxy has learned several calming methods, but these may still fail her. As a defense mechanism, especially around people she's just met, Roxxy becomes cynical and sarcastic to the extreme. She much prefers viewing the world through snide comments than letting it get to her. She can also be lazy and downright mean. This usually results in people leaving her alone, unless they are perceptive enough to realize ''why she's speaking and acting this way. Her pokemon are all the companionship she needs, in her opinion. Of course, sometimes she does find herself enjoying being on the receiving end of friendship. When this happens, and if she chooses to reciprocate in turn, Roxxy is almost insanely loyal. Though she would never admit it, the lengths she would go to protect a friend are astounding, even so far as risking injury for a friend's beloved pokemon. To hear her tell it, one would think that it didn't matter that much to her, but in fact the opposite is true. History Roxxy's childhood was, well, not the greatest. She was abandoned as a baby, on the steps of the Lilycove Home for Orphaned Children. It was an all right place, with plenty of funding and no abusive caretakers. But from the minute she could walk and talk, she was deemed "unadoptable," for her confrontational attitude and antisocial ways. As a result, she spent most of her time being carted to and from the local police station, after trying and failing to run away. When she was ten years old, armed with some stunted Oran berries from the bushes in the orphanage yard and a tourist map of the region, Roxxy ran away for good. She survived through a combination of pokemon berries, crude traps, and the kindness of strangers. About a year after she left, she managed to get lost in a cave. A Zubat crashed into her and, out of desperation, Roxxy managed to catch it with the one Pokeball she owned. She named him Epsilon, after the fifth letter of an ancient alphabet one of the kind strangers had taught her. With Epsilon by her side - first as reluctant captive, then friend, then devoted protector - feeding herself became much easier. The next five years were a blur of survival, stowing away on ferries and cargo ships, and occasionally slipping off the radar only to resurface a little harder, a little colder, occasionally with some more stuff like the Pokedex and the iPod. By the time she returned to Hoenn when she was 16, she had four pokemon with her. Epsilon, now a Crobat; Burnout, a Yanmega she won in a card game; Atlantis, a recently evolved Vaporeon; and Mimi, a Pupitar. While she was in Hoenn, Roxxy got sick off some bad Persim berries. A young police officer-in-training by the name of Duncan Levesque found her, thanks to his Growlithe, curled up just outside the city, shaking and dangerously dehydrated. He immediately rushed her to the hospital, and when she managed to convey that she was flat -broke, offered to pay the bill. After she got out of the hospital, he continued to seek her out, making sure she was okay. At first Roxxy avoided him, and he backed off fairly quickly when she told him to. Slowly, though, she began to seek him out instead. Waiting around the station for him to get off work, showing him some of the hidden beauties of her hometown Lilycove, that sort of thing. By the time she realized she had come to love him, it was too late to just skip town and pretend it never happened. Especially after she requested an old sweatshirt of his to stave off insomnia when he had to travel and she couldn't sleep in his bed. Amazingly enough, when Roxxy told Duncan that she wasn't interested in sex and never would be (about two years after they'd started calling their relationship "dating"), he responded that it didn't matter. She knew then that she could settle down happy, and stop running from everything all the time. It went quite well for three more years, Duncan having risen in the ranks from "coffee intern" to detective. One day, Duncan was called out on an emergency; a horde of Donphan was stampeding right towards the city. He did not come back. The death of Duncan effectively destroyed Roxxy. She refused to come back into the station, and had to be dragged, kicking and screaming, to claim some of Duncan's things that had survived the trampling. The only thing she was interested in was his phone, an older model that was now rendered useless. After doing some time for assaulting an officer (she broke the poor woman's nose with a sharp elbow to the face), she locked her main team away in the PC, ran her Pokedex under the sink, drank herself unconscious, and boarded a ferry to Furoh in the morning with Epsilon's daughter Zeta and a mangy Poochyena called Mutt. It was time for Roxxy to start running again. Activity in Furoh Gathering At the Gateway Roxxy, with a massive hangover from her post-loss-of-Duncan binge, disembarks from the ferry and enters Port Barley for the first time. She nearly throws up finds a map but, while consulting it, her Poochyena Mutt runs off and smacks into Lori Pardare's Piplup. The two girls, while speaking, are nearly Water Pulsed into a wall by Taggarty Lee's newly-evolved Slowbro. Then they are approached by one Marwan McGuinness, the local comic relief who saw that Roxxy had a map and wanted to know when the next ferry to Fidona is leaving. Roxxy makes an ass of herself lets both Marwan and Lori know that the ferry has just left, but another one will be coming around in a half an hour. Lori challenges Tag to a battle, and Marwan does the same to Roxxy. She easily and utterly destroys defeats Marwan thanks to a last-minute discovery of Mutt's egg move, Thunder Fang. After a quick visit to the Pokemon Center, the flawed but lovable misfits group of four head back to the docks, but find the way to the boat blocked by some of Tag's "friends." Roxxy splits the group up, and almost instantly recognizes her attack as someone who's butt she'd kicked halfway to Jupiter before. History repeats itself. The last we see of Roxxy is her descending into the belly of the ferry, intent on preventing herself from throwing herself off the side of the boat not getting seasick. Pokemon: Team egg*, move tutor, '''TM Zeta History: 'The daughter of Epsilon and a Golbat of a different trainer, Roxxy was saddled with Zeta when the other trainer refused to take it, and Epsilon refused to leave without it. She hatched not long before Roxxy left Hoenn, and was only trained a little bit on the stray Wingull on the ferry over. All she knows about her father is what Roxxy tells her, which is little else other than he was "a damn fine fighter" and "the only reason I got through being a teenager." '''Personality: '''Zeta shows great promise as a fighter, but is very easily startled. And when she is startled, she lets off the only defensive move she knows: Supersonic. This causes quite a few problems, especially when Mutt or Roxxy are caught in the cross fire. When calm, though, she enjoys riding on Roxxy's shoulder or tangled up in her hair. Zeta can be playful, given enough time to warm up to her playmates. '''Notes: '''N/A Mutt '''History: '''Mutt was an unfortunate Poochyena wandering around on the docks where the ferry to Furoh was located. Roxxy took pity on the poor thing (mostly because its incessant whining was aggravating her already-killer hangover) and gave him some food. Enthralled, the Poochyena followed her onto the boat and would not leave her alone until she captured him. She named him Mutt, because he's still a rather scrawny, dirty specimen, even after a bath in the sink. She has not had a chance to battle with him yet. '''Personality: '''Mutt is eternally unaware that a world exists outside of Roxxy and Zeta. He is always willing to stick his nose where it doesn't belong, and Roxxy has seriously considered getting a leash and muzzle for him. However, one treat from her and he is as obedient as a lamb, so she's still on the fence about it. There is not a whole lot of fight in him that she has seen. '''Notes: '''Name will probably change upon evolution. Pokemon: Boxed egg*, ''move tutor, '''TM Note: These pokemon are in a high security, police-grade PC that only Roxxy knows the combination to, and she can't remember it (she regrets putting them in here very deeply). Therefore, these are technically unusable pokemon. Items *Several spare pairs of underwear *Two spare shirts *One spare pair of jeans *Three pairs of socks *One pair of old GoGoggles (standard issue at the orphanage, though of an inferior quality) *Zeta and Mutt's pokeballs *Small, bright red iPod shuffle and charger *Outdated, waterlogged pokedex *Flip phone with a cracked screen *Potions, x7 *Empty pokeballs x3 *Antidote, x1 *Berry Pouch (Pecha berry x3, Nanab berry x3) *If she's lucky, a wad of cash *A thick black marker Extra Notes *Roxxy is panromantic and asexual, though she does not use those terms to describe her orientation *Roxxy is terrified of thunderstorms, a poor swimmer, and bad at reading/writing. Any of these things, if brought up in conversation, will make her Very Angry. *The password to the PC is "DuncanGordonLevesque," and the only reason she hasn't tried that yet it because she can't bear to type it in. *Roxxy is the product of 2-3 years of characterization and tweaking. She started off quite shallow, in a very old RP I won't bother putting the link to. Gradually, in all her various incarnations, small foibles and redeeming points were made clear. *Roxxy has challenged and defeated the gyms in every region except Sinnoh; in Sinnoh she spent all her time trying to track down a Shaymin, and slunk off once she had been thoroughly beaten by the legend and its friends. She has not attempted to go after legendary pokemon since, and she has never challenged the E4 or the Champion of any region. *Quick rundown of all Roxxy's scars and the stories behind them: **Boomerang-shaped scar under her left eye - rock thrown by another orphan, sharp edge cutting deep enough to leave a pretty permanent scar **Diagonal slash across right hand - wayward Slash from a wild Scyther, Epsilon dodged out of the way and it crashed into her **Lots of small scratches on her shoulderblades - an attack by a wild Fearow after inadvertently disturbing its nest ** Long straight line down outside of right calf - surgery for a compound fracture after falling out of a tree ** Small indented dot just below left collarbone - a reminder that while Beautifly are stunning, they are also aggressive and bloodthirsty ** Three straight lines on left hip, four on right hip (extrememly faded due to multiple treatments with bio-oil) - leftovers from a dark time in Roxxy's history * Duncan's former team: ** Fang, Arcanine, male ** Buddy, Charizard, male ** Noir, Fearow, female ** Unnamed Absol, female Category:Characters